Stage I - testing the effect of an oral application of Succinylcholine on a volunteer to demonstrate the safety of the procedure and to determine the effect on taste. The starting dose was 2.5 mg in 5 ml water. It was increased to 20 mg in 5 ml water. There was no significant effect on taste sensation at these doses. The project is now pending reassessment of protocol and approval to use larger doses of the test drug.